A New Life
by rpgplayer658
Summary: Another what if scenario, this not connected with I will never let go, this is just a oneshot with Male Frisk and Asriel, unless I get a lot of views, or if it is requested, this will remain a oneshot. A/N: I am now considering this a draft, as I really like the idea of Asriel turning into a human, but this isn't my best work, and I know I can do better, so I will revisit this soon
Do not own Undertale, that honor goes to Toby Fox.

* * *

Frisk was going down the Ruins, once again, this time, he was determined to get Asriel out of here, he wasn't going to leave him alone down here, to suffer eternal loneliness, nobody deserved that, especially not Asriel. There he was, in the same field of flowers, he told him what he wanted to tell him and then he asked, "Frisk, don't you have anything better to do?"

Frisk decided to answered back with, "No, I don't."

This shocked Asriel, as he thought that Frisk would leave, but he didn't. "Frisk, please go, I am going to turn back into Flowey, and I don't want to hurt you!" Asriel was crying again, he didn't want to hurt his friend.

"You're not turning back into Flowey, I won't let you!" Frisk said, determined.

"I can't go with you…" Asriel cried.

"Yes you can, if you come with me I can take you to Alphys, we can find a way that doesn't require a human SOUL." Frisk said, he wasn't going to move.

"There is no other way." Asriel said, crying even harder. "You're just wasting your time!"

"I don't care!" Frisk said, now crying himself. "I will SAVE you, I won't let you be alone!"

"GO!" Asriel yelled, trying to sound mean, but failed. "I'm not worth it…"

Frisk decided to go to measures he would normally never resort to, he raised his hand, and slapped Asriel as hard as he could muster. "You idiot!" Frisk was crying even harder now, he hated violence, and he didn't like hurting his friends, but he wanted to get his message across. "I'm not leaving this spot, until you say you're leaving with me, but until then, I'm not going to budge an inch!"

"Frisk… you slapped me." Asriel realized how determined, or stubborn, Frisk was, and he wanted to leave even more, than he did already. "You must really want me to go with you."

"Yeah, can't you see that I like you." Frisk said, blushing.

"What was that?" Asriel wasn't sure he heard him correctly.

"I like you more than just a friend." Frisk admitted. "I've already RESET so many times, but I couldn't SAVE you, no matter what I did, so I'm going to stay here, until you say you'll come with me, and don't try to lie, you're a horrible liar."

"I like you too, Frisk, but I don't think it would work." Asriel said, trying to smile.

"Because humans and Monsters aren't compatible, I don't think so." Frisk said, not caring what other people think.

"You're a lot more determined this time." Asriel noticed.

"I'm sorry…" Frisk was feeling bad for hitting him. "I was alone for most of my life, my parents neglected me, and every time I would try and get their attention, it would always end in failure, it was like I didn't exist, so I decided to run away to Mt. Ebbot, because of the legend, I thought that if I was gone, nobody would know, but I survived, and I sorta met you, and the rest is repeated history."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you lived a life of loneliness." Asriel said, feeling bad for trying to force him to leave. "Let's go to the house, near the end of the Ruins."

"So you've decided?" Frisk asked.

"Not yet…" Asriel said.

They headed down the Ruins, Frisk was holding Asriel's hand the whole way, but then he stopped to take a look at Asriel. "Let me take a look at where I hit you?" He noticed that it was already healed, but felt the urge to kiss his cheek, he did so, and they both blushed.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to do that." Frisk admitted.

"It's fine." Asriel said, trying not to cry.

They made it to the house, and they went inside, they walked around the house, there was still some Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie left over, so they ate that, they went inside Frisk's room, and Asriel noticed all of the toys, and kid shoes, he knew that the shoes belonged to the other children that fell down, and he felt bad for trying to kill a lot of them, he wanted to cry.

"If you want to cry, you should just let it out." Frisk said, sympathetically.

Asriel listened, and he started crying again, Frisk then took his hand, and took him to Toriel's room.

"This is Mom's room." Asriel said, still crying.

Frisk nodded, and he looked around the room, but then he noticed a book about magic, he picked it up, and he found a note. "This wasn't here before."

"Read it…" Asriel was curious to see what it said.

" _If you are reading this, then it means that you managed to take Asriel pass that room, I thank you for that. As a reward, I will give you the secret to SAVING his life, it is inside this book, but I will warn you that there will be side-effects, nothing life threatening, but he will look different, let's just say that much. I hope that this works._ "

 _Being from another world._

"It just says, "Being from another world." Frisk was suspicious of the letter, but it was the only leas they got. "Let's try it."

"But what if it is a trap, Frisk?!" Asriel was afraid of what this book might contain.

"This is the only lead we have, Asriel." Frisk said, softly.

They opened the book, and it was a magic spell on how to revive a Monster that has a body, but doesn't have a SOUL.

"This seems too simple." Asriel was skeptical about the book, but the magic it referenced was official magic, that Monsters could use. "I read every book here, but this one, and I have never heard of this magic spell before."

"Maybe there is someone from another world, who just wanted to help us so badly, that they had this book be put here." Frisk theorized. "Anyway, it says we need the Monster's favorite item."

"Chara's locket should work." Frisk gave him Chara's locket, and he continued.

"Next, you need to have eaten"

"Way ahead of that one." Asriel said, with his hand's on his stomach.

"The next thing we need is a drop of human blood on the item." Frisk said, slowly. He remembered picking up that knife back at New Home, he got it out, and he slit his finger, and he dropped it on the locket, much to Asriel's horror.

"Frisk, are you crazy?!" Asriel asked, worried for his friend.

"It's just a cut, and besides, if it's for you, then it is completely worth it." Frisk said, smiling. "The last thing we need is determination." Frisk was surprised, he was expecting a chant, but this made things easier. "I have plenty to share with you."

Asriel took a few deep breaths, and Frisk began thinking about being able to SAVE Asriel, living with him, growing up with him, and dying with him, these thoughts gave enough determination for the spell to work, the locket started floating around Asriel, and they were confused on what was happening.

"Frisk, something's going on, get back!" Asriel commanded, as he felt dangerous.

Frisk ducked for cover, and as he did, there was a quick flash of light, and they passed out.

Asriel was getting up, and he quickly ran to Frisk. "Frisk, Frisk!" Asriel called out. "Please wake up, please don't be dead!" Tears started forming in Asriel's eyes, but Frisk woke up, and he sighed in relief.

"I'm okay, As-" Frisk stopped, and he noticed that Asriel looked different. "Asriel, how do I say this?"

"What do you mean?" Asriel asked, confused. "It's me, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but…" Frisk just took Asriel to the mirror in the hall, and had him took a look at it.

"I-I-I'm a human, now?!" Asriel was shocked, he now has the appearance of human, he was slightly shorter than Frisk, he had blond hair, green eyes, and his skin color was a bit normal, and he had a baby face. "This must be very strong magic, if it turned me into a human."

Frisk was perplexed, he already liked the goat form of Asriel, but in his human form, he found him much cuter, he really liked him a lot, and now that he is human, that can only mean… "Asriel, do you feel like you have a SOUL?!"

Asriel felt for a SOUL, and indeed he did have one, he had his own human SOUL. "Yes, I have a SOUL... " Asriel felt tears of joy streaming down his eyes, and he hugged Frisk. "Thank you, Frisk!"

"Don't thank me, thank the person who left that book." Frisk said, hugging him back.

They then noticed a video camera, they played it, and it was of a male teenager, 17 years old, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and a kindhearted face.

" **If you get this, then it means the spell worked, I am going to be honest with you two, I never did stop hoping that Asriel could be saved… I guessed you noticed I am a human, but I am not from your world, I am from a world where things are… different. Anyway, the spell is something I made up, and put it here in my dreams, and I hoped that it would make a difference, and I'm glad to see that it finally did, before I end it off I want to tell you something about me. Um… My name is Trevor Baumgartner, and I hope you two live a wonderful life."**

The video ended, and they had a hard time believing, that someone from another world, wanted to save them so badly, that they made a spell up, and it worked.

"He looked like a good guy with a lot of stress." Asriel pointed out.

"A lot of people his age have a lot of anxiety." Frisk explained. "Hey Asriel, do you want to tell Toriel and Asgore the truth, or…?"

"I want to tell them, but at the same time, I want to be with you not as a brother, but as… you know." Asriel said, blushing.

"You're very cute when you blush." Frisk said, being flirtatious. Asriel blushed harder, which just made Frisk laugh.

"I really like you, Frisk." Asriel admitted.

"I know…" Frisk got closer to Asriel, and kissed him on the lips, he wanted to know what it felt like, and they enjoyed it a lot, now it would be easier for them to be together, they really cared about each other, and Frisk never wanted to leave his side again.

When they separated, Asriel was blushing harder, which Frisk just pinched his cheeks, because he looked so adorable. "Ow…" Asriel wasn't used to his human body, but he would learn to adapt.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it, you're really cute, Asriel." Frisk complemented.

"So are you, I think you're cute as well." Asriel then started pinching Frisk's cheek, and they started laughing like they had known each other for years, but then Frisk's phone rang, it was Toriel, Frisk pressed the answer button, and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"My child, are you alright?!" Toriel asked, worried.

"I'm fine, Toriel." Frisk said, trying to calm her down. "I just wanted to get a friend."

"A friend?" Toriel questioned. "Do I know him?"

"Kind of." Frisk answered, somewhat honestly. "You won't recognize him, but you do know him."

"Alright, I'm just glad to know you're okay." Toriel said, in a relieved tone.

"I'll see you in a bit." Frisk said, as he hung up, and looked at Asriel. "Do you still want to stay?"

"No." Asriel answered, in an attempt to sound funny. "I want to stay with you, Mom, and Dad."

"You do realize we have to tell them about us, before they make us step-brothers, right?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, of course." Asriel said, smiling.

"Good, then let's get going." Frisk grabbed Asriel's now human hand, it was still soft, but a lot more delicate than his goat hand.

"Frisk, before we leave, can we kiss again?" Asriel asked, blushing.

"Sure." Frisk and Asriel pulled in for a quick kiss, and they just quickly separated. "I could get use to this."

They both laughed, and they put their hands together, and they walked back up to surface, where they had a new life waiting for them.

* * *

What did you think? If you guys liked it enough I may make it into a proper story.

Anyway, the idea of Asriel turning into a human, was something I have never seen done before, I got the idea of how he looked from deviantart actually. If you search Asriel and Frisk ship on google, go the deviantart link, go to the category that says, Younger Asriel and Frisk, and you will find a very adorable artwork of Human Asriel and Frisk.

I hope you like the idea of Asriel being saved by somehow turning into a human, and I hope that this set's off a trend, because I have seen a bit of Frisk turns into a monster when he gave Asriel half of his SOUL, but I have never seen a fanfic, where Asriel turned human, well, first time for everything.

I hope you enjoyed this story, don't be afraid to review, just be constructive.


End file.
